


Of War

by live_laugh_read



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Lament, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: A lament for Anakin Solo, following the events on the worldship at Myrkr.





	Of War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012, and just recently unearthed it again. Enjoy.

As darkness sweeps across the galaxy

a hero falls in sacrifice.

It is the beginning of the descent

into chaos, strife and warfare.

The invaders from beyond the edge of galactic space

create a foreign land of our home.

Jedi, once guardians of peace after Imperial years

now warriors, fighting for freedom.

 

In the valley of the shadow of Death

one solitary, blue blade burns.

Lighting the way for others before it is

extinguished for ever.

Its wielder another loss to the war.

He was a hero of the highest calibre

of seventeen years.

 

He died fighting for freedom.


End file.
